Lo que no se muestra
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Qué es lo que oculta cada mirada? Cada gesto? Cada roce? Qué es lo que pasa realmente entre Lucy y Natsu? Serie de drabbles.
1. Cuando todo se volvió complicado

**Buenas! Este es mi primer fic NaLu, y mi primera idea de Fic en muuuucho tiempo. Espero que les guste. Lo pongo en completo por que la idea es escribir una serie de drabbles, o quizás un poco más largos algunos, en lo que se muestra lo que, para mí, van sintiendo Natsu y Lucy con el correr de los capítulos del anime. También voy a ponerle escenas aparte.**

**Espero que les guste la idea.**

**Disclaimer:**_Fairy Tail_ no me pertenece. Pero más vale que Mishima lo termine con un NaLu, porque sino juro que me tomo el primer avión a Japon y le pateo el culo ¬_¬

* * *

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Cuando todo se volvió complicado_

Todo había sido un lio desde el comienzo…debió habérselo imaginado. Pensó que solo eran sentimientos que le nacían por las emociones de los momentos. Pero era claro, si los sentimientos se presentaban constantemente, día tras día, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, era obvio que llamarlo "emoción del momento" solo era una excusa demasiado tonta como para ser creíble.

Es que ella simplemente no lo quería ver.

Desde el momento en que su presencia había sido capaz de romper el hechizo de amor con el que la tenían embrujada debió de haberse dado cuenta.

Natsu, con su sola presencia, y un simple "Igneel!" la habían hecho volver en sí.

Y desde entonces estuvo perdida. Ni siquiera pudo contenerse el acercarse a hablarle. Tenía que agradecerle con la sonrisa más grande y sincera que había esbozado en mucho tiempo.

Una vez puesto en marcha, ese tren ya no se pararía.

º - º - º - º

El primer día que llegaron al gremio, Natsu prefirió ignorar a la joven rubia que acababa de conocer.

Se sentía…irritado. Incómodo. El aroma de ella estaba plasmado en su sensible olfato de dragón, permitiéndole saber el lugar en donde ella se encontraba exactamente, sin necesidad de voltearse a verla.

Y el problema radicaba en que olía estupendo! Tan jodidamente estupendo que sus sentidos estaba pendientes de cada movimiento de ella. Y eso le molestaba. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Trato de no darle importancia, por supuesto. Distraerse. Pelear como siempre. Lo que sea que lo mantuviera apartado de ella.

Se acercó al tablero de misiones, decidido a que lo mejor era elegir algo en que ocuparse e irse unos días. Seguro que solo con un poco de tiempo alejado, se volvería a sentir normal de nuevo.

Pero, por supuesto, no la tendría fácil. Mucho menos cuando sintió a la rubia acercarse a él, y enseñarle su mano.

-Natsu! Natsu! Mira! Conseguí la insignia de Fairy Tail –Hay estaba de nuevo, esa jodidamente hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Lo lograste? Me alegro Luigi –le respondió él, intentando mostrar que ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre.

De que no le importaba nada de ella.

-Es Lucy!

La cara de enfado que mostro la rubia se le hizo de lo más divertida. Y ahí estaba de nuevo… su cuerpo reaccionando a cada gesto de esa mujer. Su nariz disfrutaba de su aroma, su pecho se sintió caliente y sus músculos instintivamente se tensaron.

Pero que mierda era sentirse así!

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 23:30 del 26/02/2014

**Escuchando:** "1004" de B.A.P.

Este fue el primer drabble situado en cuando NaLu se conoce y las primeras emociones.

Les dejo mi tumblr para que me busquen! Pienso subir dibujos con relación a los cortos ^^: _rocio-asakura(punto)tumblr(punto)com_

Espero les guste y me den su opinión ^^ saludos!

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

- Íbamos yo y Ariel.  
- No hijo, íbamos Ariel y yo.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces yo no iba?

**rocio-asakura**


	2. Formando un equipo

**He vuelto! Me animaron muchísimo sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todos!  
Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo 3 del anime, y el capítulo 4 del manga. **

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Formando un equipo _

El gremio volvía a estar en calma tras la alocada celebración de 3 días que se había llevado a cabo para festejar que Macao había regresado a salvo con su familia.

Natsu permanecía parado frente al tablón de misiones, buscando algo que fuera divertido y que, de ser posible, fuera acompañado con una sustanciosa recompensa. Mientras leía todas las peticiones, una en especial llamo su atención.

"…un viejo y sucio pervertido que está reclutando chicas rubias como criadas"

Al leer esto, Lucy vino a su mente de inmediato. Y no pudo reprimir el deseo de poder sentir su aroma.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Comenzaba a resignarse a sentirse raro. Que le gustara como olía no podía significar nada grave, verdad? Quizás solo estaba exagerando. Además la maga era alguien de buen corazón. Siendo una recién llegada al gremio no había dudado en acompañarlo a buscar a Macao (alguien a quien ella no conocía) y lo había ayudado a rescatarlo. Además de que era una persona de los más entretenida.

-Mmhh –Natsu tomo distraídamente el papel de la misión.

Las caras de Lucy…eran tan divertidas. De verdad que quería seguir viendo más.

-Sabes Natsu? –Mirajane se colocó a la par del dragon slayer, sonriendo como siempre- Lucy consiguió alquilar un bonito lugar para vivir no muy lejos de aquí.

Ante las palabras de Mira, el pelirosa se apresuró hacia la salida del gremio en un impulso que no pudo reprimir.

-Happy! Andando!

-Aye!

º - º - º - º

Lucy libero un suspiro mientras dejaba su cuerpo relajarse en el agua de la tina.

-Por fin he encontrado un bonito lugar! –exclamo, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

El departamento que había conseguido alquilar por tan solo 70.000 jewels la tenía muy feliz. El lugar parecía sacado de un libro, perfecto para ella. Paredes blancas, aroma a madera, chimenea, un horno.

Repaso cada espacio mentalmente, cautivada por cada una. Pero había uno es particular que le gustaba aún más que el resto.

-Pero lo más importante …! –no pudo evitar emocionarse, mientras salía del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Encontrándose de pronto con un Natsu sentado tranquilamente en su sofá, con restos de comida a su alrededor.

-Hey! –exclamo este con alegría mientras que Happy, sin parar de comer, levantaba una patita a forma de saludo.

-Mi habitación! –chillo alarmada la rubia, propinándole a su intruso una fuerte patada en el rostro- Por qué demonios están los dos aquí?!

-Porque escuchamos de Mira que tenías un lugar nuevo –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras acariciaba su mejilla adolorida.

No había pasado por alto la poca ropa que la joven llevaba, y el olor, que tanto deseaba sentir, lo golpeaba ahora con fuerza. Ah sí…olía tan bien.

-Lo escuchan y por eso se entrometen? No importa lo cercanos que seamos como amigos. No entienden el concepto de cortesía común? –Lucy gritaba enfadada, apuntándolo con un dedo- Acaban de cometer allanamiento de morada! Es un crimen!

-Oye, eso hiere mis sentimientos –exclamo el dragon slayer, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo soy quien está sufriendo aquí…

-Es una bonita habitación! –halago Happy, raspando las paredes con sus garritas.

-No afiles tus uñas ahí maldito gato! –regaño Lucy. Estaba segura de que pronto le iba a dar un ataque.

-Hrmm? Qué es esto? –aprovechando que la joven lo ignoraba, Natsu tomo una pila de papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

Los cuales fueron rápidamente sacados de entre sus manos, y resguardados recelosamente por Lucy contra su pecho.

-"…interesante" –pensó el pelirosa- Qué es eso? Ahora tengo curiosidad.

-No han tenido suficiente?! Váyanse a casa ya!

-Imposible! Vine a pasar el rato! –admitió el mago con descaro, sonriendo ampliamente.

º - º - º - º

-Acabo de mudarme, así que no tengo nada para entretenerlos. Váyanse a casa después del té, de acuerdo? –la maga estelar ya encontraba vestida, y miraba a sus infiltradores, sentados del otro lado de la mesa, con enfado.

-Es una insensible… -dramatizo Natsu.

-Aye!

-Insensible has dicho? –una vena palpito en su frente.

-Ah! Cierto! Enséñame todos esos tipos de las llaves que tienes Lucy! –propuso el dragon slayer con entusiasmo.

-No son "tipos de las llaves", son Espíritus Estelares .

-Con cuantos Espíritus Estelares tienes contrato Lucy? –Happy también se sentía curiosidad al respecto.

-6! –la rubia sonrió orgullosa- 3 de oro y 3 de plata!

A pesar de estar enfadada, no podía evitar que el hablar de sus Espíritus Estelares la animara.

-Estas llaves de plata son las que venden en las tiendas –explico la joven, mientras sacaba sus llaves y las acomodaba sobre las mesas, para que pudiesen ser observadas en detalle- Y estas doradas son llaves muy raras que abren las 12 puertas del zodiaco. "El toro dorado", Tauro. "La portadora del agua", Acuario. "El cangrejo gigante", Cáncer.

-Cangrejo! –Natsu y Happy babearon de solo imaginarlo.

-Se están centrando de nuevo en las partes más extrañas…

Comenzaba a divertirse con las raras reacciones de sus acompañantes. Esos dos eran sin duda muy distintos al mundo al cual estaba acostumbrada. Del cual había huido. Desde que se había encontrado con ellos, su vida poco a poco recobraba la luz y la alegría que había perdido desde que su madre murió. Se sentía verdaderamente agradecida de haber podido conocerlos en Halgeon.

-Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no he hecho el contrato con la llave que compré en Halgeon. Ya que están aquí, les mostrare el proceso que sigue un mago Celestial para hacer un contrato con un Espíritu Estelar.

La emoción de sus visitantes aumento.

-Me pregunto si tiene que hacer un pacto de sangre –susurro Happy, acercándose a su compañero.

-Suena doloroso…para su trasero –respondió Natsu, siguiéndole el juego.

Lucy saco la llave, y se paró con decisión- Da igual, solo miren! Estoy conectada al mundo de los Espíritus Estelares! Oh espíritu, responde a mi llamado y atraviesa la puerta! Puerta del can menor yo te abro! Nicolas!

Una luz blanca se apodero del lugar, forzando al mago y a su azul amigo a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, muy entusiasmados y rebosantes de curiosidad, se encontraron con una pequeña creatura blanca que poseía un extraño pico dorado y temblaba sin parar.

Ambos se sintieron desilusionados.

-Siempre habrá una próxima vez –exclamaron al unísono, tratando de consolar a la maga.

-No he fallado! –chillo la rubia en respuesta.

Cuando la joven se volteo hacia el Espíritu de Nicola, y vio la sonrisa que este le dedicaba, no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo.

-Oh! Es tan mono!

-L…lo es? –Natsu comenzaba a dudar del concepto de belleza que poseía la rubia.

-No es necesario mucha magia para abrir la puerta de Nicolas, así que son muy populares como Espíritus mascotas –explico la joven, con una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu…-Happy volvió a hablar en susurros- Este es un claro caso del orgullo humano.

-Uhm. Luigi da mucho miedo… –asintió el pelirosa.

-Soy Lucy! Y puedo escucharlos!

Prefiriendo ignorar al dúo, la maga estelar tomo un pequeño cuaderno y se colocó en frente del espíritu.

-De acuerdo, hagamos el contrato. Que tal los Lunes! –Nicolas negó con un gesto de cabeza- Martes? –esta vez, el espíritu asintió- Miércoles?

-Pupuun!

-Puedo llamarte los Jueves también?

-Es bastante sencillo, no? –Natsu bebía de su té, mientras observaba la escena.

-Aye…

-De acuerdo! Contrato completado! –exclamo de pronto Lucy, con una gran sonrisa.

-Pu puuuuuun!

-Es realmente fácil –comento Happy, acercándose junto al mago.

-Aunque parece fácil, es muy importante –explico la rubia, colocándose de pie- Los magos celestiales trabajan con contratos. En otras palabras, las promesas lo son todo para nosotros. Por lo tanto, no hay forma de que rompa una promesa.

Natsu no pudo evitar paralizarse por unos segundos.

El suave sonrojo con el que Lucy volteo a mirarlo, y la sonrisa que le dedico, provocaron en él una gran calidez, alborotándole los sentidos. Todo lo que ella le provocaba era raro… ya fuera si solo era fruto de que le gustaba su olor o no, lo cierto es que comenzaba a disfrutar los sentimientos que le provocaba.

-Cierto! Ya he decidido su nombre!

-No era su nombre Nicolas? –pregunto Happy, sin entender.

-Ese es el nombre de la variedad -respondió la joven, sin dejar de pensar- Eso es! Ven aquí, Plue!

Sin dudarlo, el espíritu corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de la maga.

-Plue? –repitieron Happy y Natsu.

-A que suena lindo ese nombre! Verdad, Plue?

-Pupun!

-Segura le gusta ese nombre? –el dragon slayer los observaba entretenido.

-Por supuesto que sí!

-Plue es un "perro menor" pero no ladra, verdad? Es extraño –crítico el felino.

-No es como si maullaras tampoco –contra ataco Lucy.

Cuando la joven dejo a Nicolas en el suelo nuevamente, este comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, tratando de comunicarse.

-Me pregunto qué quiere decir… -exclamo la rubia, extrañada.

-Plue! Es una buena idea! –Natsu se incorporó de pronto, entusiasmado.

-Lo ha entendido! –la maga retrocedió, asustada por las raras capacidades de su amigo.

Sin explicarse, Dragneel clavo su mirada en la joven, haciéndola temblar de nerviosismo. Los ojos verdes de Natsu siempre le parecían tan profundos…

-Qu…qué?

-Muy bien! –el dragon slayer sonrió ampliamente- Lucy únete a nosotros y formemos un equipo!

Estaba completamente decidido. Lucy era una gran maga. Su ayuda había sido crucial en las montañas heladas. Sin dudas era rara…pero era alguien en quien podía confiar. Además era una buena persona. Y ya que al parecer las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba no lo abandonaban, por lo menos podría intentar acostumbrarse a ellas, verdad?

-Un equipo? –la Heatfilia no comprendía bien.

-Aye! Todos en el gremio son aliados, pero la gente que se lleva muy bien se unen para formar equipos! –explico Happy con alegría- Un pedido que puede ser difícil para una persona sola, puede ser más fácil para un equipo!

-Es genial! Suena divertido! -sin pensarlo más, Lucy se acercó a Natsu y estrecho con este las manos.

-Bien! Estamos listos entonces! –el pelirosa se sentía que ardía.

-Firmado y sellado! –acordó la rubia.

-Aye sir! –Tanto Happy como Plue saltaron con emoción.

Natsu se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Después de tantos años viajando solo con Happy, finalmente había encontrado a la persona ideal para acompañarlos y con la cual aventurarse a misiones.

-"Cierto! La misión!" –recordó el mago, sacando de entre sus ropas el anuncio que había tomado esa mañana. Era una gran forma para empezar- Démonos prisa y hagamos un trabajo!

-Dios! Que impaciente eres –exclamo la joven, apenada, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada- Déjame ver! En la ciudad de Shirotsume, huh?...Imposible! 200.000 jewels solo por llevarse un libro de la mansión de este duque de Evaroo!

-Exacto! A que es un trabajo fácil?! –comento Natsu, sonriendo con picardía.

-Precaución –leyó Lucy en voz alta- Él es un viejo y sucio pervertido que está reclutando chicas rubias como criadas.

Esta vez, fue Natsu quien se acercó a susurrarle a Happy: -Y Lucy es rubia, ¿verdad?

-Hagamos que se infiltre en la mansión vestida de criada! –asintió el gato azul, captando de inmediato el juego del mago.

-Lo tenían planeado desde el primer momento! –la maga chillo histérica, sintiéndose traicionada.

-Escuche que los Magos Celestiales nunca rompen una promesa…Que impresionante! –le recordó el dragon slayer.

-Me engañaron! –protesto enojada la rubia.

-De acuerdo! Es hora de practicar! –Dragneel no pudo evitar seguir molestándola- Intenta llamar a Happy "maestro".

No podía detenerse, Lucy enojada era tan jodidamente divertida. Gastarle bromas sin duda se volvería en un pasatiempo.

º - º - º - º

Contemplo el traje de mucama que había comprado, y libero un suspiro resignada. Se habían burlado de ella, pero demostraría que podía ser de mucha ayuda.

No pudo evitar comenzar a tararear una canción mientras que guardaba sus cosas en un bolso, cuidando de no olvidarse de nada.

Una risita se escapó de sus labios al terminar. Aquella era su primera misión.

Todo estaba saliendo tan maravillosamente bien. Por fin era una maga de Fairy Tail. Tenía un departamento precioso, y ya la habían invitado a formar un grupo. Y por más que lo habían hecho con engaños, confiaba en sus compañeros.

Happy era muy burlón e irritable, pero también había mostrado ser un compañero leal, y Natsu…Natsu era toda una cuestión.

Natsu era explosivo como el fuego, de eso no cabía duda. Impulsivo. Irresponsable. Pero a la vez era alguien muy amable. Estaba segura que podría confiar ciegamente en él. Y sus ojos…podían llegar a transmitirle tanta fuerza. Si…Natsu era como el fuego. Cálido y brillante.

-Lucy! Vámonos! –la voz de Natsu se escuchó proveniente desde la calle.

-Si! –respondió la maga, tomando su mochila.

Rápidamente salió de su hogar y, una vez que estuvo con sus compañeros, corrió junto a estos hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Se sentía prepara para la nueva aventura que estaba por empezar.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 20:30 del 19/03/2014

**Escuchando:** "The Howling" de Within Temptation.

De verdad me siento muy feliz por la aceptación que tuyo mi primer intento de NaLu.

La verdad es que le di muchas vueltas a ese capítulo porque no me terminaba de cerrar…la verdad es que mi idea es escribir sobre mas momentos y más de lo que no se muestra en Fairy Tail, pero el cómo comienzas a ser equipo me parecía muy importante como para dejarlo pasar.

Perdón si parece una transcripción de los diálogos del anime. Me estoy esforzando para que no sea así.

Espero que aun así les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios! Me re alientan a escribir en mis tiempos libres!

Respondiendo al review anónimo:

**ChihayaxArata: **Muchas gracias por haberme escrito! Me alegra saber que te gustara mi primer intento de NaLu. Tengo varias ideas para esta pareja y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias por leerme! Saludos.

Bueno eso es todo. Me despido.

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un jefe y un terrorista?.  
Con el terrorista se puede negociar.

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
